The Guide
by LizzieMorewolfe
Summary: Modern. AUish. Lizzie has a surprise for Mr. Darcy.   Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, nor do I own the characters
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

Lizzie did a final read through of the article before a satisfied smile settled on her face. She quickly saved the document before attaching it to the email that was already waiting to be sent.

She quickly pressed send before powering off her laptop. Fixing her things, she quickly made her way to the cubicle that was across her.

"Jane. I'm heading home now. Do you need a ride?" The woman in question looked up from the laptop screen she was intently staring at.

"I'll be fine, Lizzie. Charles' plane landed three hours ago and he promised to pick me up five minutes from now. It's date night today."

"I can see that." It really was obvious. Jane's golden hair was gently curled today and her blue eyes were even more pronounced than usual due to her eyeliner. Instead of her usual casual wear, she was wearing a pale pink summer dress that made her look even more china doll-esque.

"What about you? Do you have plans for the evening?"

"I think I'll just read tonight. Someone seems to busy to take me out tonight." Lizzie emphasized this by craning her head towards the huge office at the end of the hall, an unmistakable silhouette could be seen behind the frosted glass.

"It's okay, Lizzie. I'm sure you guys can go out tomorrow night."

"Oh. I don't mind him working late tonight. I sent him a surprise." A mischievous twinkle appeared in her violet eyes as she ran her hand through her unruly brown tresses.

"Lizzie." Jane gave her trademark disapproving frown.

"Jane" Lizzie mimicked Jane's chastising tone. "Don't worry about me. Have fun with your husband tonight."

With that, Lizzie left the building and a worried Jane behind.

* * *

><p>William Darcy, the editor-in-chief of the Rosings Publications rubbed his tired eyes. Today had been a long day and he longed to see his fiance before he headed home tonight. However, the pile of articles that were waiting to be edited told him otherwise. Looked like he was staying here tonight.<p>

He sighed at the unfairness of that and checked his mail. Lizzie had already sent her article. And it was two days early too. Smiling, he eagerly downloaded the file before perusing over it. His eyes widened as he read what was written.

"Lizzie!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Article

"Lizzie hurried into the building and made a mad dash for the elevators right before the door closed. She pressed the button numbered 13 and tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator made its slow ascent to her floor. The moment the elevator doors opened, Lizzie rushed to her cubicle and deposited her things.

She paused to catch her breath before settling herself on her comfy swivel chair.

"Overslept?" Lizzie turned around to find Jane smirking at her.

"Sadly, yes."

"Serves you right for leaving me hanging last night. You didn't even tell me what the surprise was." She pouted in a very convincing manner.

"I'm sorry my dear sister. But you'll have to find out along with the rest of the world when the latest issue of Classique comes out this Friday.

"But that's four days away."

"I know." It was Lizzy's turn to smirk now. However, it soon disappeared when she spotted the blue post it stuck to her laptop.

**MY OFFICE. NOW!**

"Uh-oh. That doesn't look good." Jane's voice sounded worried.

"What doesn't look good?" Charles asked, butting in to their conversation. He handed Jane her coffee and was rewarded by a sweet smile of appreciation.

"That post-it stuck to my laptop." Charles looked more closely at it.

"You're right. You better head to Darce's office before he gets a total meltdown."

Lizzie quickly stood up and walked towards the office at the end of the hall. She paused in front of the secretary and swallowed her nervousness.

"Hey, Char. Is he busy?"

"No, go right in. Actually he told me to hold all calls the moment you walked into his office." It was going to be a long talk. Taking a deep breath, she walked in.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth Bennet! What is this?" Fitzilliam Darcy rose to his full height and his booming voice sounded intimidating. Lizzie forced a smile onto her face.<p>

"Will, I can explain." She tried to reach out toward him but he brushed her away.

"Explain what? How you decided to use precious company time to write...this, whatever this is?"

"I- I'm sorry. I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what? Lighten the mood?" Lizzie gave a barely perceptible nod. "Well, congratulations. I don't think I ever laughed as hard as I did last night."

Lizzie's mouth formed a small "O" as confusion etched her features. Will took one look at it and began to laugh. Lizzie's mouth moved but no sound seemed to come out. Finally, after a few minutes, she found her voice.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! You jerk! I thought you were mad at me." She smacked him on his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" He gingerly rubbed his head.

"Well it should. You do not do something like that to me. You're lucky that we're engaged and that I love you because..." She trailed off as Will's lips suddenly found their way to hers. When they broke off for air, Will had this goofy smile on his face.

"You said that you love me." Lizzie sighed before chuckling.

"Oh Will. " Shaking her head in amusement, she pulled him in for another kiss.

Noontime, Same day

"So what was that scene in the office about?" Charles suddenly asked, as the group was eating lunch at a nearby bistro.

"Charles!" Jane hissed while kicking his shin.

"Ow! What you want to know too!" Will sighed.

"Fine. Last night, Lizzy sent me an article."

_Flashback to night before_

_Will checked his mail. Lizzie had already sent her article. And it was two days early too. Smiling, he eagerly downloaded the file before perusing over it. His eyes widened as he read what was written._

_"Lizzie!"_

_A chuckle escaped from his lips and it soon turned into laughter as he quickly finished reading the article. He hit print as waited as her work was copied onto paper_

_"Thank you for making my night more bearable."_

"What did she write?" Charles asked eagerly.

"Here." Will handed him the article and Jane quickly scooted closer to him to read what was written.

**A Woman's Guide to Choosing the Right Man**

by: Elizabeth Bennet

1. If any of these things seem familiar to you, DITCH THE GUY

a. The guy's sob story is contradicted by his words or actions

b. The guy is the perfect charming gentleman that always has a compliment ready

c. The guy knows that you're really loaded

d. The guy loves to read more than he likes to talk to you

e. The guy ignores you when you complain about not feeling well

f. The guy just keeps talking about himself

g. The guy is way too quiet. He only opens his mouth to bash you.

h. The guy loves food more than he loves you

i. The guy will ditch you to play a game (any kind of game)

j. The guy talks about his boss in a way that's disturbing. He may be totally in love with her.

k. The guy thinks that he's the most important being in the world. You can't NOT love him.

l. The guy basically tells you that you're not up to his standards the same time he says I love you.

m. The guy made your sister's boyfriend dump her

n. The guy never lightens up. It's like he's Batman or something

o. The guy relies too much on other people. They make his decisions for him

p. The guy convinces your sister to run away with him

2. If, even after rejecting the guy, he still believes that you're just being hard to get, RUN!

3. Do not marry for money or for connections if you really do not love the guy.

4. Forgive the guy if he tells you that he thought you didn't love him but that he realized that you did.

5. If the guy is totally heartless, correct him and tell him to change.

6. If you see any of these qualities in the guy, SAY YES

a. He is very protective of his sister

b. He is sweet to his younger siblings

c. He'd willingly be humiliated for you

d. He'd do anything to make you happy

e. He'd choose you even if it meant losing a lot of time and money

f. He realized that he made a fool of himself and learns humility

g. He continues to love you even if you make the wrong assumptions about him

h. You bewitch him body and soul

i. He overcomes his shyness and begins associating with others just to please you

j. He doesn't care if you are known to be impertinent and hostile at times

k. He patiently corrects your misconceptions

l. He says, "I'm sorry" and doesn't make excuses

m. He'd willingly defend you against anyone

n. He'll go all across the world to track your runaway sister and make her marry the guy she ran away with

o. He still loves you even if your sister is married to his arch nemesis

p. You're not just BARELY TOLERABLE to him anymore. He considers you one of the most attractive girls he's

ever met

q. He's into bookworms

r. His second proposal is definitely better than his first

7. Get to REALLY know the guy before jumping into conclusions

8. You're in love with him when:

a. You're wondering about what he's doing constantly

b. You're visiting his sister but you're more focused on him

c. You unconsciously admit that he's attractive

d. He makes you happy

e. You don't get repulsed even after you know about his true self

f. It hurts to know that you might never see him again

g. You think that Tall, Brooding and Handsome is pretty hot

9. Remember, first impressions may be important but the succeeding ones matter too.

10. Most importantly, when you think that he's the last guy you would "ever be prevailed upon to marry", THINK

AGAIN.

The couple burst out in laughter and Charles had tears running down his cheeks. Jane was doubled over, her hand over her mouth in an attempt to control herself.

"Oh Lizzie. Truer words had never been written."


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Author's Note:

This is my first attempt at Pride and Prejudice fanfics. If you want more please or if you have any requests, please PM me. Also, this is marked as finish but when I feel like it, I might add to the story.


End file.
